It's Not Over Yet
by TheSuperFriends
Summary: The League Of Klaine Shippers (LOKS) was founded by Isabelle and Puck. Their aim is to keep Klaine together. But they are faced by an opposition called The SEACA who's aim is to break Klaine apart. And right now, The LOKS couldn't be needed more.


The sun twisted between skyscrapers and shone down on a stretch of pavement which was almost invisible due to the swarm of people who were walking on it. It was lunchtime on a Saturday which meant that it was the busiest opportunity for local people to busk in an attempt to get money. Tourists were flooding the area, playing ridiculous amounts of money to get a picture with poor people who dressed as superhero's to earn enough money to get food and pay for their homes. Bundles of people were fooling for their money making scheme and were willing to pay anything that the many superhero's were requesting.

Noah Puckerman was upstaging the other superhero's around him and with an arrogant grin, four more tourists queued up to get their pictures taken with him. He had just finished tensing his biceps for a photo when his phone suddenly rang in his back pocket. Not wanting to waste working time, he decided to leave it ringing and that if someone really wanted to get hold of him, they would just leave a voice mail.

It was about two minutes later when a high pitched beeping sound came from Puck's phone which signaled that someone had left a message for him. Being slightly confused that someone had actually needed to talk to him, Puck hastily took out his mobile and dialed the number which took him to his inbox. The person who had left the message sounded panicked and in distress.

**_Puck, it's me Isabelle. Disaster has struck, I repeat disaster has struck. It's over - I need you to come down to LOKS HQ and help because I think we are going to need to bring in help. Please call me back!_**

As quick as a flash, Puck pushed the return call button on his phone and began walking towards the nearest taxi.

"Hello?" Isabelle answered.

"Its me, Puck." He responded bluntly. He had no time to be polite, because something awful was potentially happening.

"Oh thank god!" she replied "It's happened. It's over."

"Wait, are you serious?" Puck said, as he stuttered on the words he was saying.

Both of them were giving away as little as possible during their phone call because they knew how easy it was for their conversation to be overheard - even to a passer by, any information that could be leaked could possibly mean a huge disadvantage to the LOKS.

Realizing the potential information being spread, Isabelle said "Puck, I can't give you give you any information right now, just please get down here right now!"

"Ok, Puckerman out."

* * *

Isabelle had already poured two coffees out when Puck arrived in the business office of the LOKS HQ - she knew it was going to be a long night and they needed as much caffeine as they could get. The room was quite plain, it had large leather desk chairs which were situated around a large boardroom table made of glass. The desk was a rich oak colour which matched the skirting rim which ran around the edge of the room. All of the walls were blank apart from one which had two huge tv's on it which weren't turned on. Isabelle was sat at the opposite end of the room to the door and she was on her laptop typing up an important document which was titled 'Stage 1.' Puck ran into the room and had gotten changed from his tight superhero costume and was now wearing a casual t-shirt and trousers. On the other hand, Isabelle had made a huge effort in making herself look as smart as possible (which wasn't actually very different from what she would usually wear seeing as she worked at Vouge during the day and whilst she wasn't with LOKS working on another scheme).

"I got here as fast as I could!" Puck panted as Isabelle signaled for him to sit down.

"Ok, have some coffee" she responded as she gestured towards the mug which was in front of Puck "We are going to be here for a long time."

Puck nodded in agreement because he knew that if Isabelle was talking about what he thought she was; they were not going to stop until everything had been sorted.

"So" Isabelle began "We know that SEACA have been trying and trying to break Kurt and Blaine up for a long time but we have been able to infiltrate their plans and stop anything from happening. But unfortunately today, at 10.54am... It happened."

Puck's face dropped as the realization set in of what had happened. "Well" he replied after a while of thinking "what are we going to do? We cant just stay here and not take action! This is what the League Of Klaine Shippers is for!"

"I know Puck. So this is why I am bringing in special forces, he should be here any minute now! Now, would you like a snack? I think you will need one" She said as she walked over to a cupboard and produced a round tub of biscuits.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and two suited men came in, followed by Burt Hummel who looked completely shocked. He gazed around the room before recognizing Puck and giving him a small smile, but he still had no idea where he was or why two huge men had come to his door and demanded that he went with them.

Isabelle soon picked up on Burt's confusion and began walking towards him. "Oh, I should introduce myself! I'm Isabelle, your son's boss and also the leader of the LOKS. Now-"

Burt cut in "The LOKS?"

"League of Klaine Shippers." She replied

"Your... Shipping my son... With Blaine?" Burt asked, cautiously.

"Oh yes! We're dedicated to ensuing they stay together forever!" She responded

Burt gave a long pause which made everyone in the room feel suddenly uncomfortable but then he said "I thought I was the only one!" And as he smiled, both Puck and Isabelle gave a large sigh of relief.

"Now, I need to go over a few things with you. Please sit down."

Burt sat down in one of the many available chairs and made himself comfortable. Despite the strangeness of everything that was happening, he seemed quite alright with the situation.

"So, ever since Kurt first met Blaine, Puck here, has been keeping an eye on them to ensure that their relationship is going well. However, when they graduated, Kurt came to work for me and Puck alerted me of their relationship to ensure I could look after them whilst he is in LA. Unfortunately, we have some competition - the SEACA. Their aim is to break Klaine apart. Their leader - Sebastian, hasn't stopped sending people to ruin their relationship, and every time we have foiled their plan... Until now. This is why we need you to help us with the LOKS, because we know that you will help ensure Klaine get back together by talking to your son, and we also know that you are good friends with Blaine. Can we count on you to help us?" She explained.

Burt gave a nod as he considered everything that he had just been told. But then the sadness kicked in... His son had just broken up with his soul mate. "So, do you know why they have broken up yet?" He asked.

"No" Puck answered "Which is why we want you to text Kurt and find out. He changed his relationship status on Facebook a few hours ago, so if he asks how you know, just use that as an excuse."

"And of course, Mr Hummel, you will find out more about our association as you go along!" Isabelle added in.

"Ok" Burt said as he reached into his jean pocket and reached to get his phone. He went to his contacts and found Kurt. Slowly, he typed out the message

**How is everything between you and Blaine? - Dad x**

He quickly sent the message and began questioning the LOKS about what they had done so far and what their aims were. He found out that their goal was to keep Klaine together, and that they meant no harm. He also found out about previous things that they had done to help their relationship. However, Burt still hadn't learned anything about who the SEACA were, or why they were so against the relationship that his son was in.

"I hope you dont mind all of this!" Isabelle said, as she poured herself some more coffee.

"Don't mind? I'm so glad there are people who care as much about my son as I do!" Burt replied with a huge grin on his face.

"Care?" Puck burst in "We live by their relationship! We monitor everything!" and he nodded towards the two TV's on the wall to the side of him.

Burt was still in complete shock when suddenly the familiar tone of his phone and all three of them stared towards Burt's phone - even though Burt was the only one who could see what was on the screen.

**Dad, he cheated...**

Burt read out the message and all three of them were in disbelief. Burt said he needed to excuse himself so he could call his son who was definitely going to need to hear from his dad at a time like this, and as he left the room - both Puck and Isabelle realized just what the SEACA had done.


End file.
